


Hey Cupid Has Shot My Heart

by hyunghyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut maybe, Fluff, Forgive Me, Ill tag more as i go, M/M, Really fluffy, and like half asleep, and very unedited, cupid!au, how to tag, i don't know where this came from, i wrote this in like a half hour, minhyuk is a cupid, other mx members as side characters, sorry for grammar mistakes, this whole thing is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunghyuk/pseuds/hyunghyuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cupid in training Lee Minhyuk accidentally gets one of his own arrows up his ass, he finds himself head over heels in love with the guy he was supposed to be setting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Cupid Has Shot My Heart

Valentine's Day. It happens every year, people fall in love, couples go on dates and have sex on beds covered in rose petals, and cupids all over the world are assigned someone to set up. It get’s tedious after a certain point. You get your assignment, you set them up with someone, and you go on with your life.

Minhyuk saw things differently. To him, Valentines day was his chance to find someone love, to find someone happiness, and he couldn’t think of anything more beautiful. After three years, it was finally time for his first solo set-up and he was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

“You are way too perky to pass for a human on a Monday morning.” Minhyuk’s best friend, Kihyun groaned as he set his breakfast tray on the table and took a seat across from MInhyuk. Minhyuk laughed.

“I can’t help it! I’ve been training here for three years and they’re finally letting me out on my own! I’m so excited I feel like I might explode.” Minhyuk told him happily, shoving a bite of his breakfast into his mouth.

“Plus, it’s pancake day!” he mumbled, his mouth too full of food to understand fully. Kihyun rolled his eyes, picking at his own pancakes as Minhyuk rambled on about the magic of Valentine's day.

“...and these people have been alone for years, and we’re the ones who help them isn’t that wonderful?”

“Beautiful, can you pass the syrup?”

 

“Lee Minhyuk!” it took everything he had not to jump right out of his seat when his name was called. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the window and accepted his assignment file, along with two arrows.

“Thank you!” He exclaimed, unable to hide the grin that spread across his face. Up until now, he’d only used practice arrows. This was his first time holding the real thing.

He skipped to his back to his room and opened the file.

_Chae Hyungwon_   
_Male_   
_23_

His heart racing, Minhyuk skimmed over the file. From what he saw, Hyungwon was your typical socially awkward college student: good grades, not many friends, tragic love life.

Chuckling, Minhyuk pulled out the photo he was given, expecting huge glasses, acne, and braces, but was surprised that the guy was actually pretty handsome. He did have the glasses, but he wasn’t bad looking at all.

“Face like that and he’s still alone?” Minhyuk muttered to himself, shaking his head. Wondering how bad this guy’s personality must be for him to be single his whole life.

He spent the next hour reading and rereading Hyungwon’s profile, making sure he had it memorized before putting his arrows in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

On his way out, he paused and took one last look at himself in the mirror. White hair, dark eyes, and a huge grin stared back at him.

“Today, you are a cupid. Let’s go make Hyungwon fall in love.” He told his reflection, holding his fist up to his reflection. He gave himself one last “fighting” before heading out the door, ready to change Chae Hyungwon’s life.

 

Hyungwon could tell he was being watched.

He’d first noticed the strange kid in the library. He was jotting down some last minutes notes for his class when he felt someone watching him, and looked up to find a mop of white hair sticking up from behind a history book. Hyungwon met his gaze and the boy’s eyes widened before he sank down, hidden behind the giant textbook.

It was strange, but he didn’t think much of it. That was, until he noticed the same white hair and wide eyes peeking at him through the glass door to his classroom. Then again in the cafeteria, and again while he was sitting on the quad studying.

Sighing, Hyungwon slammed his book shut. Pushing himself up onto his feet and brushing the grass off of his jeans.

He started walking across the quad, and the boy’s expression turned to fear as soon as he realized that Hyungwon was coming towards him.

“What the hell do you want?” Hyungwon snapped. The boy smiled sheepishly, holding out his hand.

“Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk. It’s nice to meet you!” He replied, when Hyungwon ignored his outstretched hand. He used it to push himself up into a standing position. He was about an inch or two shorter than Hyungwon, and up close Hyungwon realized he was good looking. The white hair was a bit much for him, but Hyungwon couldn’t deny that he was a little bit attracted to the kid.

“Why have you been watching me all day?” Hyungwon asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

The boy, Minhyuk’s, eyes fell to his feet. He mumbled something, but Hyungwon couldn’t quite make it out.

“What?”

“I said I’m here to help you.” Minhyuk answered, meeting his eyes once more, his sheepish smile spreading out into a full blown grin.

“Help me? By stalking me all day?”

“I wasn’t…I wasn’t stalking you okay, I’m a cupid.”

Oh, he was crazy.

“A cupid? Like the little guy in a diaper that makes people fall in love with each other?” Hyungwon replied.

“We don’t wear diapers, and we’re not little, and we’re not just one guy. There’s millions of us, but yes, we make people fall in love with each other, people who need help. Like you.”

Minhyuk’s voice was high pitched. Hyungwon decided it was annoying.

“Yeah, okay. I’m gonna walk away now, I don’t need your help.” Hyungwon told him, turning on his heels and stomping off.

He rolled his eyes when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he angrily turned around to meet Minhyuk’s still smiling face.

“I’m not lying, it’s true! When someone’s in need of romance help, we’re sent to help them, and you my friend, are my first assignment!” Minhyuk explained, excitement in his voice.

“Well, I still don’t need your help so you can go back to wherever you came from and get a new assignment.” Hyungwon still thought the kid was crazy, but now he just wanted to get away from him and his annoying voice.

“I can’t….” He huffed, pouting like a child. “I can’t just get a new assignment. We get one assignment every Valentine's Day and if we fail...well we’re not allowed to fail. So will you please just let me help you?” Minhyuk whined, and Hyungwon realized the only way he’d be able to get rid of the kid was to play along. If anything the kid would eventually need to use the bathroom and Hyungwon could make a break for it.

“Fine, if you wanna help me. Then prove it, prove you’re not just some stalker who’s been watching me all day.”

Minhyuk bit his lip, his eyes shifting to the side.

“That’s what I thought.” Hyungwon said, turning to walk away again. Minhyuk grabbed his arm to stop him once more.

“I’ll prove it, I will just...not here. There’s too many people.”

“You think I’m dumb enough to go somewhere alone with you? For all I know you could be a serial killer!” Hyungwon told him.

“I’m not a serial killer, I told you I’m a cupid!”

Hyungwon didn’t reply, staring at the boy for a minute. He didn’t look like he was lying.

“Fine, come with me.” Hyungwon groaned, leading the boy towards the bathroom. Minhyuk followed happily.

 

"Okay, we’re alone. Now prove it.” Hyungwon ordered, locking the door to the bathroom hesitantly. This guy could still be trying to kill him, but Hyungwon had a feeling he wasn’t and trusted that feeling enough to lock the door.

With a grin, Minhyuk pulled the bag on his shoulder off, unzipping it and pulling out two sparkly, pink arrows.

“You expect me to believe you just because you have some arrows? You can get those at any party store.” Hyungwon scoffed, and Minhyuk pouted.

“These aren’t just any arrows, these are Cupid’s arrows. Real, cupid arrows. Trust me, I’ve been working with practice arrows for years now I know the real thing when I see it.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, already regretting listening to the boy this long.

“That’s not proof. I’m done here. Find someone else to help.” Hyungwon told him, turning to walk away once more. Minhyuk tried to follow again but slipped on a small puddle from the sink, losing his balance and sending him tumbling to the ground with a loud bang.

Hyungwon sighed, he would be an ass if he didn’t make sure the kid was all right, right?

He turned around, and couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

The white haired boy was sprawled out on the floor. One of his arrows had rolled underneath the sinks and the other looked like it had broken underneath him when he’d landed.

“Are you okay?” Hyungwon asked, trying not to laugh at loud at the boy.

But Minhyuk didn’t answer. He silently pushed himself up into a sitting position, pulling the arrow out from underneath him.  
It was broken in half and the sparkly heart tip looked like it had fallen off. Hyungwon chuckled again, but stopped when he saw Minhyuk looking at the arrow, his expression terrified.

“Hey, you can just get another arrow. Like I said, they sell those at most party stores. Plus, your other one is fine, it’s okay.” Hyungwon told him.

“No..no...no no no…” Minhyuk muttered, shaking his head. Hyungwon watched him curiously.

“Hey, it’s just an arrow. It’ll be okay.” He said, slightly hesitant. Minhyuk didn’t answer, he just continued staring at the arrow in terror, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

Hyungwon knelt down, offering him a hand to help him up.

Finally, as if he’d just remembered Hyungwon was in the room, Minhyuk looked at him.

His eyes were unfocused and glassy, and Hyungwon hoped he wasn’t about to cry. The terror on Minhyuk’s face disappeared quickly though, as another grin spread across his face. He took Hyungwon’s hand, and Hyungwon pulled him up.

He tried to pull his hand away, but Minhyuk held onto it tightly. He was still looking at him with that glassy, slightly unfocused look and dopey smile.

Hyungwon tried to pull his hand away again, but Minhyuk was stronger than he expected and kept his grip on it, suddenly pulling Hyungwon towards him. It was Hyungwon’s turn for his eyes to widen, as the white haired boy wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s waist, leaning his head on Hyungwon’s chest.

“What are you doing?” Hyungwon asked, his voice shaky.

Minhyuk didn’t answer, and Hyungwon tried to pull away again but Minhyuk just held him tighter.

Then Hyungwon realized.

Minhyuk was telling the truth.

The arrows were real.

He was really a cupid.

And he’d just stabbed his own ass with one of them.

“Shit.” Hyungwon groaned.


End file.
